Yukina's Depression
by Miss Morphine
Summary: When Yukina loses Hiei what will she do to get through her lost? PG13 just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fic and its a one shot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!!" Yukina yelled, as Hiei slowly slipped into death.  
  
"Hiei don't give up, we will get you help! You're going to be ok...aren't you?" She then felt something fall onto her hand. She looked down and saw a gem, the shape of a tear, on a chain.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you still have the gem I gave you."  
  
"N-no Yukina. This isn't your gem." Hiei said. Yukina could tell that he was almost gone; she had to tell him how she felt.  
  
"But Hiei, I don't understand if this isn't my gem then who is..." her words were cut off by Hiei's.  
  
"I-it's...mine," he whispered with his last breath, then his head rolled back in her arms.  
  
"Hiei....? Hiei...! Come on Hiei answer me!" Despite her desperate attempts she couldn't wake Hiei up.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"The others are off fighting and I'm left here.... alone." Yukina was beginning to worry when she heard a noise.  
  
"H-hello? Who's there?" she wrapped her arms around Hiei's lifeless body, ready to run at any minute. Then she saw Kurama stumble out from behind some old crates.  
  
"Kurama! Are you alright? Where are the others?" Kurama just moaned, then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kurama? Kurama! Please wake up!" The only response she got was another moan. At least she knew he was alive, but how was she going to get out?  
  
"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara, could they be hurt to?" She looked down at Hiei; she could still remember how they met.  
  
She had been captured and tortured solely for her tears. Known to the Black Market as the Hiretsekai stones, precious gems that looked almost like pearls. Then they came, her heros. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan all braved the perils of Tarukane's mansion, no matter how many people stood in their way: The countless henchmen of Tarukane, The Demon Triad, and The hired Toguro brothers. She remembered that after Yusuke's and Kuwabara's fight with the Toguro brothers Tarukane was planning on taking Yukina and running, but one man stood in their way...Hiei. She could never forget that, the way Hiei was going to slaughter Tarukane for harming her. Even hurting that awful man brought her to tears, She never could stomach fighting, Hiei told her "I will spare this man, he is not worth your tears."  
  
"Yukina? Yukina are you there?" Her thoughts had been cut off. But by whom?  
  
She looked up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running to her.  
  
"Over here!" she yelled, hoping to get their attention. They stopped, then turned around, and ran closer to her.  
  
"Yukina are you ok?" Yusuke asked. Yukina was so happy to see them, but then she remembered the others. "Yes I'm fine but...."  
  
Kuwabara interrupted her "But what? I swear if anyone of those demons hurt you in any way, then I'll kill them!" Yukina could tell Kuwabara loved her, but she only had feelings for Hiei....  
  
"But now he's dead." she whispered.  
  
"What? Yukina who's dead?" Yusuke looked puzzled. Yukina pointed at Hiei and Kurama's bodies on the ground.  
  
"Quick, help them. Kuwabara you get Kurama and I'll get Hiei!" Yusuke yelled scooping Hiei's body with one arm and pointing to Kurama with other.  
  
Yukina followed, knowing if she wanted out she would have to hurry or they would leave.  
  
Yusuke set Hiei's body on a bed in Genkai's temple, while Kuwabara did the same with Kurama's. Yukina sat in another room waiting for them to return.  
  
"Hey Yukina, would you come here a minute?" Yukina could hear the worry in Yusuke's voice, so she hurried to him.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Yusuke turned and looked at Yukina then turned back to look at Hiei. "Hiei isn't breathing.. H-he's dead isn't he?" "yes." Yukina's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hey Yukina...are you going to be okay?" Yusuke could tell it was hurting her to see him like that, he knew how she felt about him.  
  
"I'll be okay." Yukina tried her hardest to fight back her tears, but it was just too much. She burst into tears as she fell onto the bed. Yusuke walked out of the room giving her some time alone.  
  
He knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't do it. "I'll just wait for Kurama to tell her. He's a whole lot better at explaining things then I am. darn, I forgot Kurama is hurt too!" Yusuke ran to the other room to check on him.  
  
"Hello Yusuke. What's the hurry?" Kurama had greeted Yusuke as soon as he entered the room. "Your alive?" Yusuke was shocked by his friend's appearance.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it, then yes. I'm very much alive and very much in pain. Where are Yukina and Hiei?" Kurama winced; he was fighting his pain as much as he could.  
  
"Yukina is with Hiei in the other room."  
  
"Oh, good. could you ask them to come in here? I would like to see if their okay." Kurama cut off Yusuke.  
  
"I-I don't think I can get them to come in here." Yusuke lowered his head.  
  
"Why, are they hurt?" Kurama's filled with concern.  
  
"Yukina is fine, but...H-Hiei. He's dead."  
  
"Hiei is dead....? Well did you tell Yukina the truth about...." Yukina walked into the room with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Tell me the truth about what?"  
  
"Actually, I was saving that job for you," Yusuke smiled, glad to get out of it.  
  
Kurama asked for Yusuke and Kuwabara to leave, so he could be alone to talk to Yukina. "Kurama, what did you want to tell me? Is it about Hiei?" Yukina was confused.  
  
"Well actually, Yukina it is..." Kurama lowered his head. He was in pain, but Yukina had to learn the truth.  
  
"Yukina, Hiei....." He hesitated "He.. He was your brother..." Kurama knew that if Hiei were still alive, he would've been killed for telling Yukina that.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Yukina looked at Kurama. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she knew he wasn't joking. Kurama would never joke about that, it didn't matter if Hiei was dead or not.  
  
"But.. if Hiei was my brother, then why didn't he tell me sooner?"  
  
"Yukina, the reason Hiei wouldn't tell you is because he didn't think you would want him as a brother." Kurama knew what was coming next, but he hurried with his story before Yukina's questions came pouring out at him.  
  
"The way you talked about your brother and how you had dreams that he was a great man, Hiei didn't think he was good enough."  
  
"Why would Hiei think that?" Yukina had interrupted him, which wasn't something she would normally do.  
  
"Yukina he was a murderer, you knew that as well as I did." Kurama stopped, because he knew she would have more questions.  
  
"yes but, he knew that I would love him no matter what, didn't he.?" Yukina did love him, but not as a brother. She loved him in a much different way.  
  
"He did know that, but you were so innocent in his eyes. He was afraid...." This made Kurama think. Even though Hiei acted cruel, heartless, and fearless, he was scared. He was scared of himself; he was scared that his evil deeds would change his sister.  
  
"Kurama, what are you thinking? Please continue your story." Yukina said please, at least she hasn't lost all of her courtesy during this conversation.  
  
"He was afraid that his cruel acts would cause you to lose your innocence." Kurama could not drag on this conversation much longer; he was tired from the fight and weary from the loss of his friend. How come Yusuke couldn't have told her like he should have? What was he thinking he knew more about this then Yusuke did. If anyone had to tell her it was him.  
  
"Kurama, you should rest. Maybe we can resume this conversation after you have healed?"  
  
"Thank you Yukina, I will finish later.. Besides I'm sure you could use some time alone." Hiei was right; Yukina had a heart of gold.  
  
"Yes, you rest and I will go and try to figure out something on my own." Yukina watched Kurama lie down and fall asleep. She then walked out of his room and into the other room with Hiei.  
  
When she walked in she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, Botan, and even Koenma was there. They were mourning for her brother, if only Hiei could see this. All his life he was hated and rejected, but now he had people crying over his death.  
  
When everyone saw Yukina walk in, they all left. Knowing she wanted to be alone with her brother.  
  
"...Hiei... why didn't you tell me?! You knew.... You knew I would accept you. Why didn't you tell me, this never would have happened... You could still be alive and we could both be happy. No It's my fault isn't?! It's my fault you died!"  
  
She paused and the room was silent until her tears condensed into the precious gems they were known for, that could be heard clanging against the floor. She dropped onto her knees. "I-its my fault....you tried to save me.. Hiei why did you do it? How come you couldn't have been your old stubborn self and just let me die?!"  
  
The sound of her tears grew more rapid every second. "Hiei....you weren't ever going to tell me the truth were you? Not until....until you were at deaths door. Then you gave me it..."  
  
She stood up, reached into her pocket and pulled out her necklace. She put the necklace around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hiei. I just wanted you to know. That not even in my fondest dreams about my lost brother, was he better than you." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you brother. For just being my friend."  
  
Genkai came to get Yukina, they all wanted to talk to her. When they reached the room that the others were in Yukina sat down.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Yukina." Koennma reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you can see your brother again." Yukina's face lit up when Koenma said this.  
  
"Really, would you do that for me???" Koenma nodded,  
  
"It might not be for long, but long enough for you to tell him how you feel."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Koenma. but I can't accept your offer. I don't think it is something Hiei would like." Yukina looked at Koenma in a sorrowful way. She then got up, thanked him for the effort and walked away.  
  
Yukina looked in on Kurama, just to see if he was still asleep. He was, so she walked over by his bed.  
  
"Good bye, Kurama."  
  
"Where are you going Yukina?" Yukina looked down praying that Kurama was not awake.  
  
He was only talking in his sleep, but he still heard her.  
  
The next room she visited was Hiei's, she looked down at him . Without a word she bent down and took his sword. "Dear brother,..." She paused, calling Hiei brother was such a strange thing but it did feel right. "This is all I have left to remember you by..." She stood up gazing at him, then the razor sharp blade hiding in the midnight black sheath.  
  
Yukina sat silently for what seemed like hours, pondering, questioning herself. Questioning others, gazing at the very same sword her brother had used to commit horrible acts upon others with. "Forgive me brother." The light glistened off the naked blade as she pulled it from its hiding place. Pain filled her body, who thought this much could come from just one little cut on her wrist. Who was she kidding, this was no little cut it was a deep gash in her arm. It hurt, but it would all be over soon. She slit the other so the death would come closer then it already was.  
  
She fell to the floor, and with her last breath she whispered "I love you Hiei." She knew that she would be in trouble with Koenma, but she didn't care as long as she could be with her brother forever.  
  
She then let go of her life and slipped into that big black abyss that we know as death. Her arms opened waiting to once again hold her long lost brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it I know I did. Flames are accepted (actually they are wanted, just so I know you people are telling the truth about my work) Well see you later. (Whether your rating more of my work or I'm rating yours) ^__ ^ BYE! 


End file.
